1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with improved arrangements for electric energy storage devices such as flash-activating main capacitors or batteries and electric parts thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, lens-shutter cameras having a compact-sized body used one cylindrical capacitor as a main capacitor for storing flash-activating charge, disposed along the internal circumferential surface at one end of the camera body in the direction of the height of the camera.
The diameter of the capacitor is inevitably determined by the electrical capacity required for flashlight photographing and the limits on the camera height. A camera with reduced camera height requires a greater diameter capacitor. The diameter of the capacitor would not affect the camera thickness to cause a problem due to the diameter being small enough to be contained within the camera thickness. On the other hand, the camera width (lateral length) depends on the diameter of the capacitor. Therefore, the diameter of the capacitors is desirable to be as small as possible for the purpose of making the camera compact-sized. To solve the problem, an attempt is known to make a camera compact-sized by using a capacitor having a rectangular section with a shorter dimension in the direction of the camera width and a longer dimension in the direction of the camera thickness. This attempt, however, results in an increased cost due to the uniqueness of such an irregular-shaped capacitor.
Thus, the applicant of the present invention previously proposed a camera employing two capacitors having a smaller diameter (accordingly a smaller capacity) than the ordinary capacitor, wherein the capacitors are disposed in parallel in the direction of the camera thickness along the internal circumferential surface at one end of the camera body (Japanese laid-open patent application No.5-158114). According to such a camera, the lateral dimension (width) of the camera can be shortened without decreasing the capacity required for flashing.
The above-mentioned reference, however, only discloses the arrangement for the main capacitors but does not refer to the arrangement for flash-activating electric parts for flash lighting, such as a voltage step-up transformer and a trigger capacitor. An inappropriate arrangement for such electric parts could result in a camera being hindered from getting compact-sized.